


The Time-Traveller Returns

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: The time-traveller has come home
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Owen Harper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Time-Traveller Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/118518.html) on 10 July 2008 for the prompt: _Jack/Owen please? Prompt: 'time travel'._

"You seriously used to time travel?" Owen asks, in between gasps as Jack roughly fucks him.

"Yep. Been everywhere and everywhen."

"With this Doctor you keep mentioning?"

"With him, and before," Jack agrees.

"And you gave it up to come back to us?"

"Yep." Jack punctuates that with a particularly brutal thrust, ramming Owen into the desk.

"Why?" Owen can barely get the word out, the way he's gritting his teeth and holding his breath, but he wants to know.

"I told you." Jack's breathless too. "I came back for you."

And that's all it takes to make Owen come.


End file.
